Countryside (Side Story)
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Our Love - Yifan and Zitao. It's genderswitch! Kristao/Taoris
1. Chapter 1

**Countryside**

**(Side Story)**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**03-05-14**

**.**

**Kristao/Taoris**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris.**

.

_._

_Were here in Countryside-_

Zitao sedang sibuk dengan baju yang dijemurnya saat Yifan sedang memperbaiki papan untuk istal kuda, tak jauh darinya. Keduanya beberapa kali bertukar senyum saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Oleh karena itu, Yifan bergegas untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih sibuk.

"Hei Tao-er, mau kubantu?". Zitao tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada Yifan yang sudah ikut menggantungkan pakaian.

"Gege ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?". Zitao mengangkat keranjang yang pastinya langsung diambil alih oleh Yifan dan keduanya memasuki rumah. "Kupikir, sarapan di kedai Kyungsoo bukan ide yang buruk".

Zitao menyerngit. "Ada seseorang yang ingin gege temui?".

"Tidak, tidak ada. Apa kau cemburu, hmm?". Yifan memeluk Zitao erat tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya. "Bagaimana gege bisa tahu?". Ujar Zitao menggoda setelah terlebih dahulu melemparkan senyuman pada Yifan.

"Bibirmu mengatakan segalanya, Tao-er….".

Zitao tertawa ringan saat Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya dan berputar-putar seperti karosel pasar malam.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Tao ingin muntah, gege~". Zitao menarik-narik punggung kaus kekasihnya.

Setelah Yifan menurunkannya, Zitao menepuk pipi pria nya itu lalu pergi dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menyusun lapisan cake dengan aroma yang begitu menggoda, saa Yifan dan Zitao memasuki kedainya sembari menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada mereka. "Selamat pagi, pesananmu akan segera diantarkan".

"Jiejie sudah tahu akan memesan apa?". Mata Zitao melebar saking antusiasnya. Kyungsoo mengagguk menyatakan pasti kemudian mempersilahkan kedua pelanggan setianya itu duduk.

"Jongin pergi?". Yifan menyadari Jongin tidak bersama Kyungsoo di depan counter. "Ya, dia memperbaiki saluran air bersama Chanyeol oppa".

Yifan mengangguk mengerti dan menyandarkan punggung nya yang serasa terbelah dua, membuat Yifan mengerang pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Zitao.

"Apa masih sakit?". Zitao mengelus punggung Yifan dengan telaten. Yifan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam , memandang Zitao yang tampak begitu menawan dimatanya. Setelah mendapatkan intuisi yang begitu besar entah dari mana, Yifan mengecup kelopak mata kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf mengganggu, sebaiknya sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat Zitao kewalahan diatas ranjang". Sahut Kyungsoo yang datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan lezat.

Zitao mencubit perut Kyungsoo main-main, membuat istri dari Kim Jongin itu mengaduh. Yifan hanya mendengus sambil menyesap kopi hitam miliknya dengan asap tipis dipuncak gelasnya.

"Zie,Oppa, kutinggal kebelakang dulu. Ingat, jangan berbuat mesum dalam kedai ku".

"Jiejie!".

Zitao menutup wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan kedua tangannya. Yifan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menarik kedua tangan gadisnya, lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Makanlah sarapanmu, baobei". Yifan mengelus rambut Zitao dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Baobei? Siapa baobei?".

Yifan membanting sendoknya dan mencengkram tangan Zitao saat suara seorang wanita berumur namun penuh kharisma itu menelusup menuju gendang telinganya.

"Hello Yifan, anakku tercinta".

Dan jantung Yifan serasa turun menuju tumit.

.

.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga apa?".

Yifan memijit pelipisnya tak sabar saat kata-kata itu kembali terlontar dari mulut sang ibu. Sepenting itukah peranan status keluarga dalam kehidupan cintanya?.

"Mama, kau sudah keterlaluan. Bisakah tidak membicarakan hal semacam itu dihadapannya?".

"Dia sedang tidak disini, bukan?". Nyonya Wu mengaduk teh miliknya dengan anggun setelah memasukan beberapa buah gula beku rendah kalori kedalamnya.

Jawaban dari sang ibu, membuat emosi Yifan tersulut hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tidak membicarakan hal itu katanya? Lalu, apa yang ibunya ucapkan saat di kedai tadi? 'siapa gadis yang terlalu desa ini, Yifan?'.

"Apa mama kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?".

"Kurang lebih. Mama juga ingin membicarakan pasal busana macam apa yang akan kau gunakan saat pernikahanmu nanti".

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya keras. "Aku belum berencana untuk menikahi Taozi, mama".

"No, no. Bukan dengan Taozi-mu itu. Tapi dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki derajat sedikit lebih tinggi darinya".

"Mama sudah tahu kan, apa yang pernah kukatakan masalah perjodohan?".

Nyonya Wu memandang wajah tampan darah dagingnya saat sebelumnya ia sibuk menatap bunga-bunga yang ditanam Zitao di pekarangan. "Sudah. Dan kau tahu juga kan, apa yang akan terjadi saat kau menolaknya?".

"Lebih baik aku mati bersama Zitao".

"Kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak, Wufan. Turuti dan hidupmu akan bahagia". Nyonya Wu mengibaskan syal panjang yang terbelit dilehernya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan sang ibu sudah dibawa pergi dengan kereta kudanya, Yifan bergegas menjumpai Zitao dalam kamarnya. Ia memerintahkan Zitao agar tidak pergi dari sana sampai nyonya Wu pergi.

"Baby…". Yifan memeluk pinggang Zitao yang nampak duduk termenung diatas ranjang mereka. Zitao tersenyum kecil namun menyiratkan luka pada Yifan.

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao hingga gadis manis itu semakin melekat pada dirinya.

"K-kenapa gege menolaknya?". Ungkap Zitao dengan nada lirih, membuat Yifan harus berpindah posisi menjadi berhadapan. Yifan menatap mata Zitao sangat dalam hingga butuh waktu lama bagi Zitao untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Adakah alasan kenapa gege harus menerimanya?". Yifan membelai pipi Zitao yang merona kemerahan sewarna peach.

Ketidakmampuan menjawab, membuat Zitao terdiam dan memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Yifan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis lalu menarik bidadari yang sudah ia cap menjadi miliknya itu, kedalam pelukan hangat seorang Wu Yifan.

"Kau, Huang Zitao… hanya kau, sayangku. Tidak akan ada yang lain di hidup gege".

Zitao mencengkram bagian depan tshirt polos Yifan, hingga bercak kusut tercipta disana. Ia terisak, disana. Yifan menempelkan kening mereka hingga Yifan dapat melihat Zitao yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"T-tao bukan dari keluarga seperti gege, k-kenapa gege bersama Tao?".

Yifan memilih untuk menyumpal bibir peach merekah milik Zitao dengan bibirnya, dibanding harus membuat sang kekasih merasa lebih sakit. Zitao berontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi Yifan malah bersikeras dengan menarik tengkuk Zitao.

Yifan menindih tubuh sintal Zitao perlahan hingga Zitao menendang kedua kakinya agar ia menjauh.

"Hei, hei.. cintaku, tenanglah sayang.. tenang". Yifan mengecupi tiap inci wajah Zitao hingga gadis bermata panda itu pasrah dengan tindakan lelakinya.

"Tao-er, kau ingin melakukannya?".

Zitao melebarkan matanya, tak biasanya Yifan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Namun akhirnya, Zitao melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai menjilat bibir Yifan bagai seekor kucing.

"Lakukan apapun yang ingin gege lakukan..eeunghh~..". Zitao menarik surai _blonde_ Yifan hingga pria bermarga Wu itu merasa hasratnya melonjak ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau yang meminta, _baby_….".

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Hehehehey! Author kembali lagi dengan sequel yang udah author janjiin :3

Author gak nyangka banyak yang suka sama FF abal-abal ini /pedeabis.

Hayooo, adegan enceh nya di chapter dua aja ya, soalnya gak greget kalo langsung :3

Tapi.. tapi author kasih kalian kesempatan deh buat menentukan akhirnya, mau sad ending atau happy ending nih? Bebas, terserah kalian. Nanti yang paling banyak, author wujudkan !

Dan yang bisa nebak konflik apa yang akan terjadi, author kasih jempol author deh.

Untuk balasan review, akan dibalas disini! Jadi jangan pernah lelah untuk me-review /salahfokus. Terimakasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian sama FF ini

_Review Box~_

_zoldyik : _there's the sequel !

_jettaome : _ini sequelnya~ NC nya kurang? Oke, di sequel ini tiap chapter kemungkinan ada NC, MUAHAHAHA

_Prince Changsa : _benar sekali! Koboy kan seksi gitu, jadi author ambil. Matacih banyak… ini sequelnya :3

_paprikapumpkin : _kurang hot ya? Di sequelnya author hot-in lagi kok :3

_ .90 : _Yifan mah kayak babi, pasanganya diambil bertingkah /tampar. Makasih banyak udah baca dan review :3

_onkey shipper04 : _deket pom bensin terus bakar pom nya lebih hot lagi kok, makasih udah baca dan review :3

_Kirei Thelittlethieves : _telimatacih banyak author gak akan berhenti jadi KTS ! hidup KTS /kampanye

_kriswu393 : _h-horny? Okay…. There's the sequel :3

_Riszaaa : _Yifan emang selalu author buat posesif karena author suka cowok posesif awww~ eh, kita sama-sama mesum dong? Hehe… terimakasih banyak :3

_peach petals _: oneshoot karena bakal ada sequelnya~ iya, Zitao disini cekci cekale. Yifan sampe melet deh pokoknya. Terimakasih banyak!

_ 91 : Zorro? _Bisa jadi…bisa jadi! Hehehe… Yifan kan emang mesum :3 terimakasih banyak, author bakal berusaha lebih keras !

_NS Yoonji _: ahh~ KRISTAO emang suka panas-panasan.. XD

_Dandeliona92 : _telimakasih banyak saenggii~ iyanih, ngeditnya gak teliti.. hiksseuu~ harus dong :3

_Huang Zin : _Makasih banyak XD ini dia sequelnya! Gomawoo~

_Haru3173 : _nyalain kipas angin gih :3 iya author emang gak suka langsung hajar gitu aja~ ini sequelnya, beb :3_ terimakasih banyak !_

_ChiTao : _hehe~ barat agak asia dikit~ ini sequelnya :3

_junghyema _: iya, bukan kembang sepatu loh~ ini ada sequelnya~ gomawoo

_dreamers girl : _nanggung? Author kasih sequel deh :3

_RinZiTao : _Kris anak singa~ ini sequelnya dan yang pasti akan lebih hottt~ gomawoo

_unique fire : _jangan pingsan! Tidak, jangan tinggalkan author~

_GuestGuestGuest : _kalo enggak, mungkin Zitao udah jadi santapan mimi gege :3

_kt : _Shipper dan fans kayak gitu, Cuma dukung disaat seneng aja. Biarkan mereka~ terimakasih banyak! Author bakal terus berkarya~

_ : _okee, ini sequelnya~

_taoxxxtao : _tangan Yifan mah kegatelan kayak author /salto. Ini sequelnya, selamat menikmati~

_TKsit : _Terimakasih~ iyanih author juga lagi demen GS :3 mereka memang penuh cintadan gairah /loh

_coffe latte : _Salken juga ^^ terimakasih banyak~ baik komandan! Author akan terus berkarya!

_Gigi onta : _author kaget loh sama namamu ini, hehe~ gak usah malu-malu santai aja~

_ryanryu : _mantan pemaen reog sih XD

**GOMAWO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Countryside**

**(Side Story)**

**.**

**A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae**

**18-06-14**

**.**

**Kristao/Taoris**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Warn : Genderswitch/Typo(s)/Not accurate word/DLDR!**

**.**

**Fanfiction ini Author buat untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan author terhadap Taoris/Kristao yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Walaupun banyak KTs diluar sana yang sudah meninggalkan Kristao, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan author untuk tetap mencintai Kristao/Taoris.**

**.**

**.**

_**Were here in Countryside-**_

Yifan melepas t-shirt nya terburu-buru. Menampakan tubuhnya yang terpahat secara sempurna, membuat Zitao yang berada di bawahnya harus menahan nafas. Persetan dengan Yifan yang membuka baju, toh Zitao sudah polos terlebih dulu.

"Gege~..".

Yifan menghentikan kegiatan melucuti pakaiannya. "Ya, cintaku?".

Dengan gerakan halus, Zitao menyeret kuku di jari lentiknya pada tubuh bagian atas Yifan, hingga Yifan terlihat sedikit gelisah. "Zitao, kau tahukan apa konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu ini hmmm?".

Zitao menggeleng polos dan menampakan senyum sensualnya hingga Yifan harus menggeram lalu melumat habis bibir Zitao yang berlekuk indah itu. Zitao memejamkan matanya, menyesapi kenikmatan yang selalu berhasil ia terima.

Yifan masih sibuk mengeksploitasi rongga mulut Zitao, membelitkan lidah mereka hingga saliva mengalir tak henti.

"Yifannhh~ fanfan~…. Nngghh~". Zitao menengadah saat Yifan menciumi lehernya penuh nafsu dan sesekali lelaki tampan itu menyenggol bibir vagina Zitao yang basah dengan jemari panjangnya.

Yifan menurunkan wajahnya, mengendus puncak dada Zitao yang mencuat dan diselimuti oleh sisa-sisa saliva mereka. Dengan sekali tindakan, Yifan meraup _nipple_ merah muda kesukaannya itu tanpa ampun.

"Aanghhh~ fanhh…. Cukupph….". Zitao merancau tanpa henti dalam tindakan brutal kekasihnya. Yifan menghisap nipple Zitao, hingga gadis itu tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak…tidak…. Ini belum cukup, sayang". Yifan membuka kedua belah paha Zitao lebar, dan Yifan serasa kehabisan nafas saat madu milik Zitao sudah meleleh sampai ke sprei. Zitao melirik kekasihnya yang sibuk memandang kehormatannya. Dengan kenekatan yang amat sangat, Zitao menaikan pinggangnya hingga vaginanya menempel tepat pada hidung mancung Yifan.

Yifan mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya saat keharuman cairan Zitao yang amat menggoda merasuk kedalam paru-parunya. Ia menjilat seluruh permukaan vagina Zitao dengan tidak sabar.

"Eeungghhh…. Geli, fanfanhh~". Zitao menarik-narik rambut Yifan agar Yifan memberikannya lebih. Yifan tersenyum puas, "Kau ingin berhenti ?".

Zitao membelalakan matanya, "Apa?".

"Goda gege, Tao-er". Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya pada punggung ranjang seakan mempersilahkan Zitao untuk melakukan apapun. Zitao tersenyum manis sambil merambat secara sensual diatas tubuh Yifan.

Zitao memulai aksinya, ia menggesekan alat vital keduanya hingga ia berteriak sendiri. Yifan memejamkan matanya menahan birahi nya yang meningkat. Zitao menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Yifan dengan pinggang yang terus bergerak untuk menggoda milik Yifan.

Yifan memilih untuk melesakan kepalanya dan bermain lidah diatas dada Zitao yang bergoncang hebat. Zitao mengehentikan godaannya sesaat karena Yifan tak henti-hentinya menggigiti nipple nya bergantian.

"Gehh~ eunggh…. Sakitt…". Zitao menenggelamkan wajah cantik nya pada ribuan helai rambut Yifan lalu menghirup aroma keringat yang sarat akan ke-maskulinan. Yifan menikmati santapannya dengan jemari bergerak liar kearah hole Zitao yang bagaikan terkena air bah.

SLAAPP!

"Ahhh…. Ge-gehh… heungg~".

"Maafkan gege, baobei. Oh, milikmu menghabisi kkrr…".

Yifan merutuki betapa nikmatnya ketiga jemari panjangnya di dalam hole Zitao, ini hanya jari. Zitao nyaris tidak bisa membedakan sakit dan nikmat saat ini. Ia hanya terus tunduk dibawah bimbingan Yifan.

Zitao berusaha keras menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam penis Yifan yang berdiri tegak, ia meremat milik Yifan dengan keras.

"Argghhh…. Zitao, what are you doing, baby?". Yifan melepaskan gigitannya pada nipple Zitao. Zitao tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu menggoda.

Dengan nakal, Zitao mengusap ujung penis kebanggaan Yifan dengan jempolnya hingga lelaki tinggi itu menarik nafas panjang tak tertahan. Yifan menarik tangan Zitao agar lepas dari kejantanannya dan memasukan penisnya kedalam hole Zitao secara cepat.

"Nnnghhh…. Fan! Ahh..ahhh..ungg~".

"Yeah baby…. My love,..".

Keduanya sama-sama meracau saat Yifan menghandle situasi dengan mengeluar-masukan penisnya dengan tempo yang statis. Tubuh Zitao terguncang mengikuti gerakan pinggang Yifan yang brutal.

Keduanya berpeluh hebat, Zitao melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada perut pinggang Yifan. Membuat kejantanan Yifan masuk semakin dalam pada holenya.

"Hmm.. Zitao kau milikku, sayang. Milik gege..". Yifan memacu pinggangnya lebih cepat, derit kaki ranjang terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan desahan Zitao.

"Nyann~ eunghh…Taoo.. milik, gegehh~ uaahh…".

Zitao mengeluarkan cairannya deras, Yifan masih mencari saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan benih-benihnya kedalam Zitao.

Hingga saat kejantanan Yifan mengahantam spot Zitao sekali lagi, benih Yifan memasuki Zitao sepenuhnya.

Zitao terengah-engah, matanya tak sanggup lagi terbuka. Yifan yang sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan, mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

Yifan mengecupi punggung Zitao yang dipenuhi peluh, Zitao tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Ibu Yifan, menatap sebelah mata saat dirinya barus saja menginjakkan kaki dihalaman rumah anaknya. Yifan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Zitao padanya, saat mata sang nyonya besar itu seakan meneliti Zitao dari atas hingga bawah.

"Yifan, bisakah kau lepaskan… apa itu? genggaman tangan?". Telunjuk nyonya Wu bergerak tak tentu arah dengan fokus pada jemari sepasang kekasih di hadapan nya yang bertautan erat.

Zitao merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia bersikeras melepaskan genggaman protektif Yifan padanya dan berulang kali mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mama, masuklah".

Yifan mempersilahkan ibu nya masuk kerumah, nyonya Wu menurut setelah sebelumnya memandang Zitao dengan pandangan sinis sekali lagi.

Setelah nyonya Wu hilang dibalik pintu, Yifan langsung memeluk gadisnya yang nampak lemah. Zitao menggumamkan 'aku baik-baik saja' berulang kali hingga hati Yifan terasa disayat dengan kata-kata sederhana itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Pernikahanmu minggu depan, akan menjadi pernikahan paling special dalam sejarah keluarga Wu".

Yifan memandang tidak minat beberapa lembar konsep pernikahan dalam bentuk tulisan tangan ber-tinta hitam dengan lekukan-lekukan yang terlihat berlebihan. Ia malah sibuk menghirup aroma punggung tangan Zitao yang ia tempelkan pada hidung sempurna nya.

"Anakku, berhentilah menghirup tangan 'nya' seakan itu adalah candu. Dan, Oh..astaga. lebih baik kau menjadi seorang pecandu daripada bertingkah abnormal seperti itu". Nyonya Wu memutar bola matanya.

Yifan ikut memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan satu-satunya candu yang kupunya di dunia ini adalah tubuhnya".

"Gege!".

Zitao memekik saat Yifan memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Terlebih ada sang berkuasa dihadapan mereka.

"Oh! Aku tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan".

"Mama!".

Yifan langsung berdiri dan mencoba menahan tangan ibunya saat nyonya Wu berjalan dengan wajah arogannya menuju bilik kamar miliknya. Tapi toh, tenaga Yifan dikalahkan oleh ego ibunya yang menguar.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menahan mama saat marah, Yifan". Nyonya Wu menyentakan tangan Yifan lalu menaiki tangga, setengah berlari.

Pintu kamar Yifan terbuka dengan keras, nyonya Wu langsung menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat dengan jemari lentiknya dan bersiap menyemprotkan beribu hinaan.

"Hei kau gadis manis, kemari".

Zitao yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, langsung diseret bagai anak domba kedalam kandang oleh nyonya Wu.

"Kau, bisa mencium kan? Aku mencium bau cairan kalian dimana-mana. Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?".

"M-maafkan saya… saya akan segera membereskannya..". Zitao membungkuk berulang kali hingga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya mulai kebas.

Nyonya Wu menggertakan giginya, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Zitao dan tak lupa memberi sentuhan penuh derita disana.

"Nyonya… maafkan saya. Tolong lepaskan, akkh….".

"Kau sudah mengguna-guna anakku hingga menjadi kurang ajar padaku dan berpaling pada gadis tak tahu diri sepertimu! Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak dulu, jangan pernah dekati putraku lagi?".

"Tolong ampuni saya… saya, saya berjanji akan pergi dari kehidupan putra anda".

Zitao bersimpuh dihadapan stiletto hitam bergaya victoria kebanggaan nyonya besar itu. Pipinya bersimbah air mata.

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar diri. Sekarang pergi dari…..

"Tidak akan ada yang pergi dari sini".

Yifan menatap ibu nya tajam, bagaikan elang menatap mangsa nya. Ia mendekati Zitao dan membantu gadis yang sedang menutupi wajah nya yang dipenuhi air mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Baobei, ayo berdiri sayang".

Zitao berpegangan erat pada tangan Yifan, seakan ia pasti tenggelam jika tidak ada Yifan disampingnya.

"Yifan, kau membelanya ketimbang aku, ibumu?".

Yifan menatap ibunya yang memasang wajah mengerut ala seorang bangsawan. Yifan memijat keningnya yang serasa dihantam palu godam.

"Wu Heechul, aku tahu kau ibuku. Tapi… hahh.. berhentilah ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku".

PPLAAKK!

"Gege!".

Nyonya Wu atau kita sebut saja Heechul, melayangkan tangannya pada pipi anakknya yang menurutnya telah berlaku kurang ajar padanya. Sedangkan Zitao menangkup pipi Yifan, ia bisa merasakan panas disana.

"Bagus, Wu Yifan. Gadis tengik ini telah menghilangkan tata karma mu. Pernikahanmu akan dimajukan menjadi lusa. Dan kau …

Heechul menunjuk wajah Zitao.

"… menangislah hingga air matamu kering karena keputusanku tidak dapat diubah".

Heechul menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao yang ditelan keheningan.

.

.

.

Zitao meletuskan gelembung-gelembung sabun di lengannya sambil sesekali membenahi posisi kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada telanjang Yifan. Yifan sendiri tengah mengikuti gerakan tangan Zitao memecahkan gelembung sabun.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, mereka berfikir bahwa berendam mungkin dapat menjadi penenang bagi mereka malam ini.

"Gege…".

Yifan mengangkat tangannya dari dalam air dan membelai surai kelam Zitao sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ya, Tao-er?".

"Apa gege akan meninggalkan Tao?". Zitao membalik tubuhnya dan memainkan jemari lentiknya pada dada bidang Yifan yang dipenuhi titik-titik air.

Yifan tersenyum miring, ia menyeka rambut Zitao yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu hmm?". Ia memegang kedua bahu polos Zitao kemudian mengamati paras ayu sang bidadari .

"Gege tidak akan meninggalkan Zitao kan? Hikkss….". Tangisan Zitao pecah. Yifan memejamkan matanya, karena tiap bulir air mata Zitao yang mengalir bagaikan pisau yang menghunjam jantungnya.

Yifan mengusap bibir Zitao yang berlekuk berulang kali, lalu memanggutnya. Melumat setiap ruas bibir gadisnya, membuat Zitao terlarut dalam permainan menyesatkan darinya.

Zitao menempelkan tangannya pada pinggiran bathtub saat Yifan mulai agresif dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya agar bersandar. Yifan menjaga pinggangnya dan memperdalam panggutan mereka.

Yifan melepaskan panggutan panas itu, menatap Zitao sesaat, lalu mulai mengecupi dada Zitao yang tak terendam air dan sesekali memberi cupangan disana.

"Yifan… kita sudah melakukannya semalam…". Zitao merengek.

"Dan aku ingin lagi, sayangku. Dengan ini kesedihanmu akan hilang".

Tanpa aba-aba, Yifan menjebloskan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras ke hole Zitao karena tubuh polos Zitao yang sedari tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Anghhh~ Yifann… euuhh~". Zitao mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatan dari penis Yifan.

Yifan sedang sibuk dengan nipple Zitao yang seakan menggodanya untuk dimanjakan. Gerakan keduanya sangat liar hingga air mulai keluar dari dalam bathtub.

Yifan membantu Zitao menggerakan pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain bermain dengan dada sintal Zitao yang berguncang hebat.

"Ahh~ ahhh~ anghh…. Lebih keras fannhh~".

Zitao menaikan tubuhnya beberapa saat, lalu menurunkannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sensasi luar biasa merasuki dirinya.

"Zitao… ggrrrrhh…. Kau sangat ketat sayangku..". Yifan menampar bokong Zitao dan meremasnya sesekali hingga gadis itu meraung nikmat.

"Eungghh…. Mmhh~ yi…".

Yifan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Zitao dari dalam air dan menuju kedalam kamar agar lebih leluasa bergerak.

Persetan dengan ibunya nanti, batin Yifan.

.

.

Zitao baru saja selesai memasak saat Yifan menarik tali yang menjerat bagian atas sundresses yang ia gunakan dari belakang hingga dada nya yang ia bebaskan tanpa bra meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Yifan gege! Apa yang gege lakukan~". Zitao memukuli tangan Yifan yang dengan lincah menggerayangi dadanya. Yifan tersenyum dalam wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk dan menjilat tengkuk putih milik Zitao.

"Aku butuh sarapan, cintaku…".

"I-ini bukan sarapan, gege! Duduklah, akan kuantar sarapan gege". Zitao meloloskan diri dari Yifan dan mulai menata telur serta bacon panggang diatas piring. Yifan tertawa bahagia, lalu mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi.

Setelah meletakan sarapan Yifan diatas meja, Zitao kembali mendapatkan kejutan dari Yifan saat lelaki itu sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan melumat bibirnya.

Zitao kembali mengerang karena tangan Yifan yang tak henti-hentinya memuntir dan mencubit nipple nya yang mengeras karena dinginnya udara.

Yifan melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Zitao dan lidah keduanya mulai bergumul hebat. Zitao memejamkan matanya, karena ia tahu Yifan pasti tidak akan melepaskannya.

Tangan Yifan bergerak menuju tali spaghetti pada bahu kekasihnya dan meloloskan sundresses yang Zitao gunakan.

Yifan menampilkan smirknya dan memulai lagi aksinya.

Namun mereka tak sadar, bila Heechul telah berdiri di depan pintu dan mengamati kegiatan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**H-helo kawan semua… gimana chap 2 ini? NC nya gimana? Pasti gak hot karena author.. belum terlalu berpengalaman tulis NC :' hikseeuu…**

**Tapi setelah melihat respond positif kalian di chap sebelumnya, author jadi lebih semangat buat memperbaiki NC yang kurang hot /tampar :3 **

**Dan bagi yang nebak kalo mama nya Yifan adalah Heechul, kalian hebaat! Kalo buat emak-emak yang kejem, wajah om (eh tante) Heechullie pas banget XD **

**Rencana nya 1 chapter lagi, FF ini akan selesai. Karna author gak suka konflik …..**

**Yang terakhir, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah review dan favorite FF mesum ini. author akan lebih berusaha lagi! Gomawoo ^^ **


End file.
